


Nameless Story Part 3 (turkish)

by ancapgenc



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Guro, Türkçe | Turkish, Yandere
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancapgenc/pseuds/ancapgenc
Summary: buraya yazacak birşey bulamadım aslında :)
Relationships: yandere - Relationship





	Nameless Story Part 3 (turkish)

"hoşgeldin"  
"buz kıracağını aldım"  
"harika bu arada banyoya geçelim"  
"neden ?"  
"sana bir sürprizim"

"şey yerde ne-"

Sanırsam artık büyük bıçakları kullanabilirim fakat önce gözü çıkarıp kendi bozuk gözümle değiştirmem lazım ondan sonra eğlenceli kısma geçebilirim,Yavaş yavaş gözü çıkardım acaba ikinci gözüde çıkarsam mı ? neden olmasın yedekte durması iyi olur.Şimdi eğlenceli kısıma geldim büyük bıçak darbeleriyle parçalama zamanı 

Kollar:  
Ortasını ayırmak çokta zor olsada iki elinizle bıçağı tutup vurursanız çok kolay sanırsam anatomide bu bölüme "cubitus" deniyor

Bacaklar:   
Nispeten daha zor bundada kollara yaptığınız gibi ortasına daha fazla güç uygulamanız lazım burasına sanırsam "genu" deniyor.

Kafa:  
En sevdiğim kısım burasıydı sadece birkaç darbeyle gövdeden ayrılmıştı.

Artık asit banyosu zamanı !!!

şunuda ekledikmi tamam

az kalsın unutuyordum sevgilim etkilenmemesi kapının en alttaki boşluk olan yerine ıslak havlu koymam lazım böylece kimyasallar yüzünden oluşan gazlar dışarı sızmayacak 

-2 saat sonra-  
"sonunda uyanabildim sevgilim senin için çok endişelendim"  
"evet iyiyim fakat neden bir sandalyeye bağlıyım bu arada başım çok ağrıyor çok garip rüyalar gördüm"  
"onlar gerçekti"  
"nasıl yani ?"  
"ben senin üzerinde çalıştığın robotum sevgilim bana hayat vermek için çok uğraştın ama o kadın ve erkek seni kandırıyorlardı"  
"erkek ?"  
"aslında o şu anda banyoda sanırsam biraz pis kokuyordu o yüzden girdi tamam şakayı bırakmanın zamanı geldi ikisinide öldürdüm"  
"ne yaptın dedin ?"  
"tatlım lütfen endişelenme kadın tarihe karıştı erkek ise yakında öyle olacak bunları kafana takma "  
"ne diyeceğimi bilmiyorum"  
"hadi konuyu değiştirelim imageboardlar hakkında konuşalım"  
"o da ne ?"  
"lütfen bilmemezlikten benden saklaman gereken birşey yok seni asla yargılamam biraz özel hayatını ihlal etmiş gibi oldum ama ara sıra arama geçmişine bakıyorum"  
"benden iğrenmiş olmalısın"  
"tam tersine tatlım bu sitelerde insanların herhangi beğeni kasma ve gerçek düşüncelerini gizleme gibi çabaları olmuyor en sevdiğim senin gurochan'da yazdığın hikaye cidden fark yaratmak istemişsin diğerleri genellikle underage snuff pornodan başka birşey değil özellikle bölümlerin sonlarına doğru yaptığın şeye bayıldım özellikle 3.bölümdeki sonlarına doğru olan süper olmuş"

DEVAM EDEBİLİR


End file.
